The Seven Thugs
Somewhere in the mine, five mice, a lizard, and a bat are doing their odd jobs there. The bat and three of the mice are using pickaxes to dig up some treasures, the fifth one is riding a wagon full of diamonds that is being pulled by a Stantler, the lizard is checking the diamonds, and the last mouse is sweeping the junk and throwing it away. The lizard was a tall, slender one with green skin, green eyes, a long tail, and a pink tongue, wearing a brown shirt, black pants, and a matching hat. He is also barefoot. His name was William the Lizard, or Bill for short. The first mouse was a short, obese one with tan fur, brown eyes, a round head, curvy pink ears, black whiskers and eyebrows, a brown nose, and a white bucktooth, wearing an orange sweater, a brown vest, matching pants that were held up by a dark brown leather belt with a gold buckle, brown shoes, and a matching bowler hat with an orange ribbon around the "dome." He was also smoking a cigar. His name was John Robertson, Bill's best friend. The second mouse was a slender one of average height with tan fur, a single brown eye, curvy pink ears, black whiskers and eyebrows, a brown nose, and a white bucktooth, wearing a black eye patch over his right eye, a red/white/gold British guard uniform, dark blue pants with gold lining, a white belt with a gold buckle, black shoes, and a matching British guard hat. His name was Joseph McDowell, or "Old Blind" Joe as a nickname, Bill's other best friend. The third mouse was a small, slender one with tan fur, blue eyes, a round head, perky, rounded pink ears, black whiskers and eyebrows, a brown nose, and a white bucktooth, wearing a blue baseball cap turned backwards, a turquoise turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, a pink vest, blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Peter Colemouse, or "Peewee" Pete as a nickname. The bat was a dark gray one with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, a purple scarf with lavender hairlines, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot. His name was Fidget the Bat. The fourth mouse was a slender one of average height with tan fur, violet eyes, a round head, curvy pink ears, black whiskers and eyebrows, a brown nose, and a white bucktooth, wearing a gray cap, purple pants, black shoes, an orange shirt with purple hairlines, and a purple jacket. His name was Maxwell Henshaw, or Max for short, Bill's other best friend. The fifth and last mouse was a short, obese one with tan fur, curvy pink ears, bloodshot brown eyes, a pudgy round head, black eyebrows, a red nose, a white bucktooth, and wrinkled black whiskers, wearing a worn-out dark brown top hat, a red sweater, dark brown pants, and brown shoes. His name was Bartholomew, Bill's other best friend. While Peewee Pete was riding in the gem-filled wagon, John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Max were busy using their pickaxes to dig up glittering diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, etc. John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Max: We dig, dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig In our mine The whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Old Blind Joe: It ain't no trick To get rich quick John: If ya dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick Fidget: In a mine (In a mine) Max: In a mine (In a mine) John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Max: Where a million diamonds (Shine) Peewee Pete drove out of the mine and decided to sing along with them. A Yanma came up in front of Peewee Pete and buzzed around his head, annoying him greatly. He tried to swat the Yanma with his whip, but he missed and ended up hitting the Stantler instead. John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night The Stantler pounded the wagon with its back hooves. Peewee Pete was jostled around rather severely. John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Max: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Dig up everything in sight At a work table, Bill was selecting a diamond from its box. He began tapping it with a little hammer. The diamond made a small ringing sound, making Bill smile. "Perfect!" he said to himself. Then he picked up a red gem. Old Blind Joe: We dig up diamonds By the score Max: A thousand rubies Sometimes more Bill tapped the red gem with the hammer, only for it to make a dull sound. "Ooh!" Bill cringed, "That gem has got to go!" Then he threw it on the ground. John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Max: Though we don't know what we're diggin' for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig The red gem wasn't the only one on the ground. Bartholomew had a small broom in his left hand and dustpan in his right. He swept them up, walked to the edge of the cliff, and threw them down. Then he walked to the table where Bill was working at. While Bill was examining a diamond rather closely, Bartholomew spotted two diamonds laying on the table. He picked them up a grinned. "Hey, Bill!" he shouted, tapping Bill's shoulder. Bill gasped and turned around fast, dropping the magnifying glass and diamond. He saw Bartholomew with the diamonds in his eyes. "Look at me," he cried, wiggling his ears. "I'm wearing glasses!" An annoyed Bill conked Bartholomew on the head, letting the diamonds fall onto the table. "Don't do that!" he warned. "Sorry, Bill." Bartholomew grinned sheepishly. A cuckoo clock struck 5:00, and Bill and Bartholomew smiled. Bill called to his friends to stop their work. Bill: Hi ho! John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max called back to Bill and Bartholomew, as if they were coming. John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max: Hi ho! They picked up their axes, threw them over their shoulders, and left the mine, singing as they were ready to go home. While John led Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max out of the mine, Bill and Bartholomew stood at the vault, holding separate bags of diamonds. John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max: Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go As the mice and bat were whistling, Bill easily threw his bag in the vault and walked away to get his lantern so he could join up with the group. John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go While the rest of the thugs whistled, Bartholomew threw his bag in the vault, but he threw himself in as well. He ran out of the vault and shut the door. Then, he locked it and headed off to get his lantern and join the others. John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max: Hi ho Hi ho But Bartholomew stopped. "Uh-oh, I forgot to put the key away." he said. As Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max whistled, Bartholomew turned around and hung the key on a peg next to the vault. Then he ran off to get this pickaxe and lantern and join the group. "That is so stupid! What's the point of locking the stupid door if you put the key next to it!" Bartholomew muttered to himself. Shadows appeared on a canyon wall as the thugs turned a corner, still singing. Bill was in the lead, and Bartholomew was bringing up the rear. Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hum As the sun was sinking lower in the west, Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew walked over a log past a waterfall. Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew: Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs